


Come Fly With Me

by KellCavs



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, firefly marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellCavs/pseuds/KellCavs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle and Beckett's relationship will take a sharp turn when she finds out she's pregnant. Part One of a possible future series?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Fly With Me

She felt like throwing up. She honestly did... Maybe she would later on.  
Kate Beckett sat on the floor of her tiny apartment bathroom, knees drawn up to her chest. She stared at the strip if plastic in her hand as if it were a ticking time bomb and she had to cut that little blue strip as if it were the wire. Her hand shook with panic and fear, but she swallowed it down with a gulp of air. She was a detective! She couldn't panic over a baby!  
But oh, Jesus H. Christ, this was her baby! Her baby and...  
Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she jumped a mile before yanking it out.  
"What?" she snapped, wincing upon hearing the malice in her own voice.  
"Ow, hey," Castle replied, "Hi to you too. Hey, Alexis and Mother went on a trip this weekend and I DVR'd the entirety of Firefly. Want to come over?" He leaned back in his office chair and shut his laptop with a soft click. "I can get us Chinese..."  
"U-uh," Kate stammered, "I, uh..."  
"Great! I'll see you at six thirty at my place tonight then?" Click.  
Well, shit.  
Kate managed to pick herself up off the cold linoleum of the floor and splash her face with cold water from the sink. She pulled her hair up and changed out of her cotton sleep pants into jeans and a sweater her dad sent her for her birthday or something a few years ago. Still fit. For now.  
At home, she was Kate. As soon as she stepped out of her little apartment, she was Beckett. With Castle, she could be anyone she wanted.  
A few minutes later, Kate was knocking on his door. The test in her back pocket felt like it weighed a million pounds. After a few seconds, Rick Castle opened the front door and beamed down at her. He let her in with a kiss and a slap in the rear.  
She yelped and then laughed nervously.  
He hasn't seen. He wasn't suspicious.  
After a take out container of Chinese later, a glass of wine, which Beckett refused, and the first two episodes of Firefly under their belts, she felt ready to tell him.  
But she had to be delicate. Castle was a pretty sensitive guy; she couldn't just open her mouth and ---  
"I'm pregnant."  
Nice. Smooth. Keeping it real, Kate.  
The writer nearly choked on his glass of some fancy wine she couldn't pronounce even if she was being held at gunpoint for it. He had spilled some on his shirt and he wiped it off before it could set into the fabric.  
"What? Kate - Kate, you... You're..." He set his glass down and nearly knocked it over but righted it in the nick of time. "You're pregnant?"  
Kate nodded, feeling a bit jittery at his reaction. It didn't feel so ---  
"Oh my god!" he cried, hugging her tightly. "Kate, that's... That's amazing!"  
A smile spread across her face and she hugged him back. It was okay. She was alright. He wasn't mad.  
She fished the plastic test out of her back pocket and handed it to him.  
He stared at it for several seconds, realization and amazement spreading across his face as he looked at the little blue stripe, soaking in the facts.  
He set it down on the coffee table and kissed her deeply, mouthing, "I love you, Kate," against her lips between kisses.  
She returned his kisses and all felt right with the world.  
How cliche, she smiled to herself as she pressed her face against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfic on this site (but God knows it's not my first fanfiction) and it's un-beta'd. I wrote this as soon as tonight's episode finished because I made up foreshadowing in my head - SO here you go.
> 
> I'm probably going to find some horrible grammar in this later on. I just know it.


End file.
